


Social Experiment: Kissing Strangers

by jesswritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Zayn, Curly hair liam, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing for the first time, M/M, Mention of Larry, Shy Liam, Strangers, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesswritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are asked by some uni students to kiss strangers for a social experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Experiment: Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching strangers kissing on YouTube and I had to write this.
> 
> -

At first they thought it was a trick question, _how would you like to kiss a stranger for a social experiment?_ Just randomly stopped on the university campus by two jubilated strangers, their arms burnt by the hot, hot midday sun and their smiles looked glued into their faces as if they slept with a hanger in their mouths over night.

And Liam blushes crimson, golden curls tousled over his forehead as he hid his flaming cheeks into his shoulders.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.” Says the one girl with the faded out orangey, yellowish bobcut, and the tattoos up her arm and over her chest; if Liam hadn’t heard her soft welcoming voice, he would’ve been intimidated.

But he isn’t sure, kissing a stranger seemed a bit much for him, he hasn’t kissed anyone before except for the time Naomi planted one on him in year six as a dare. He doesn’t count that even if it did last fifteen and a half seconds. Plus, he’s gay and he doesn’t know if it’s against some unofficial law to ask if he does agree, can he kiss a bloke instead of some bird.

“‘M not sure, I have a bit if revising to do. . .” He inwardly cringes for the lie that rolls off his tongue.

“It’s two seconds literally,” the guy with the extremely curly topknot and glasses who is also holding the camera to his face says.

Liam sighs with a smile and agrees quickly before he can regret it. He follows them back into the school quietly, they enter a empty classroom that is not really empty, it has students from all over the campus in here, sitting separately. He walks in with his head down, trying not to look at anyone because he might be actually kissing one.

He curses himself for going along with this now.

 

-

 

He’s leaning up against the brick wall of the Arts department, where there’s trees blocking the shine of the sun and he can actually feel a bit of breeze on his face.

His kicking absentmindedly at the dirt with his tattered combat boots as he inhales on his cigarette—this is the only place on campus where the securities don’t check often. And if anybody for any reason needs him for something they know where to find him if he isn’t at the library or José’s comic store.

It’s his sanctuary if he needs to clear his head or if he needs a cigarette or two before his next lesson or if his roommate Louis has his boyfriend over in the day, and what Zayn hates more than waking up for his eight o’clock am lesson is all the lovey-dovey, I-can’t-and-won’t-stop-kissing-you-because-I-really-fucking-love-you bullshit they pull when Zayn is around them. Harry thinks Zayn needs to go out and mingle and his find someone he enjoys spending at least a day with, he also thinks Zayn’s ‘fuck love’ attitude is rubbish but he’ll disagree because he’s been in love before and his boyfriend cheated on him and stole everything from the hand watch his grandfather gave him to all their money in their joint bank account, Ben told him to open up.

He’s low key not ready to go through that again. It took him forever to get over Ben, and it wasn’t because he stole everything it was because he really loved him.

“How would you like to kiss a stranger for a social experiment?”

He automatically thinks _Louis_ and how he’s going to kill him. Throttle his neck, sounds good Zayn thinks as he sucks in a deep inhale letting the nicotine invade his lungs and dry his throat in the way his loves and craves before exhaling through his nose and flicking the butt carelessly.

He’s being punk’d, Louis put this all together as some blind date.

“Nah, no thanks.” He tells the two smiley girls as he plucks a next cigarette he perpetually keeps tucked behind his ear and places it loosely between his teeth.

“Oh please, you don’t look like you’re busy right now, it’s for, like, a minute of your time honestly.”

And if this is one of Louis’ plans to get him to mingle, he’s really going to kill him.

He shrugs and pushed himself off the brick wall, he follows closely behind the girls and the boy with the camera. He places the cig behind his ear again and pops his last spearmint gum into his mouth.

“What’s ya name?”

“Zayn.”

“Preference?”

“Boy,” he tells them and they smile without judgement.

One of the girls leads Liam to another empty room, that’s actually empty and only has a camera. She tells him that she’ll be back with the ‘lucky’ stranger that he’s about to kiss, and he made sure that he mentioned that he is gay when they asked for his preference.

He stands there awkwardly, shifting back and forth on his heel of his worn-down Chuck Taylor’s. He’s constantly wiping his palms on his jeans as they sweat uncontrollably, he wonders if it’s already to late to back out, he wonders who this guy is; that he’ll be kissing and if he’ll made a big fool out of himself because what if the bloke is fit.

Liam stands straight up when the knob jiggles and the guy with the curly topknot comes in followed by another guy dressed in black, ripped jeans and a black cut-around-the-sleeves batman shirt and his hair is neat in that messy quiff way and there’s a smirk playing on his lips. Liam gulps down the lump forming in his throat, as he thinks if it’s really to late to back out and run under a rock because they want him to kiss that guy?

He’s a walking Adonis. Angular jaw, and when he chews down on the gum it’s way more prominent. His eyes are a pretty amber coloured even from where Liam’s standing, and his body is toned even though he’s really skinny, and there are tattoos littering his golden skin like a work of art. And Liam is truly fucked.

“Just stand there and kiss whenever you’re ready.”

Zayn stands there looking down at the cute, blushy boy who looks everywhere but him. And when they actually make some sort of eye contact, the boy blushes a rosy pink colour and hides his face in his hands.

“‘M Zayn,” he greets with a small grin as he pulls back the boy’s hands from his face.

“Liam.”

“Sick name, mate. What are you studying?”

“Music tech, you?” He asks through a awkward giggle, because this bloke is staring so intensely at him with those pretty eyes and his mouth is so distracting that he can jump for joy that he gets to kiss him.

“English, art. Both. Whichever gets me rich the fastest.” He laughs and closes the space between them.

Liam’s breath hitches and the blush deepens on his cheeks and Zayn holds him to his body with his hand on his lower back, Liam can smell the faint cigarette he probably had before he came, the mint on his breath and the strong scent of cologne.

“Should we kiss now?”

“Whenever you feel ready.”

Liam takes a deep breath pulling away from Zayn to laugh because this is ridiculous. And he’s actually going to kiss this guy.

“Can you turn around and when I count to five we both turn and kiss.”

Zayn doesn’t say anything and does what Liam says, he chuckles and turns his back and Liam does too, he sucks in his cheeks to stop the laughter before he starts the countdown.

“One—”

He exhales deeply.

“Two,” he rubs his faces over his face and Zayn laughs again.

“Five—”

They both turn fast and crashes their mouth together. Zayn chuckles breathlessly into Liam’s mouth, grabbing the top of his backside and pulling him closer so the boy has to step up onto his tippy toes.

“What happened to three and four?” He says teasingly into the younger boy’s mouth which got him a groan.

And their lips fits oddly perfect together, as Zayn peppers teasing kisses to Liam’s open mouth making him whine and press his body more into the older lad’s body. And he darts his tongue out as Zayn tangles his fingers in his loose curls, pulling his head back making his mouth slack open as Zayn nibbles on his plump bottom lip making it swell and pink.

Liam can’t think straight, his brain is all fuzzy and he didn’t know where to put his hands so he hooks his thump into one of the belt loops of Zayn’s jeans and drags him even closer. And when his tongue meets Zayn’s, and the older boy’s licks over the roof of his mouth as if he can taste the cherry starbursts Liam has minutes before he got stopped and asked, “how would you like to kiss a stranger for social experiment?”

Zayn doesn’t even give Liam time to catch onto the rhyme, the way he’s moving his lips over Liam’s and the way his tongue always seem to find its way back to the roof of the younger boy’s mouth. And their noses brush constantly even with Liam’s neck craned so far back.

It must’ve been a minute (two or three max) before Zayn slowly unattached their mouth, a thin string of saliva following between them and he catches the way Liam tries to chase back his lips with a small groan.

He opens his eyes, everything around him seem so hazy and he stays in the position Zayn left him in, back arched and neck craned, but he plants his feet back on the floor before blushing crimson red.

“Oh my,” he says breathlessly.

“You okay?” The guy behind the camera asks, “how do you feel?”

“Good, that was. . .Good,” Liam giggles madly as he covers his face.

Zayn smirks and removes Liam’s hands away from his face as he kisses his forehead and hugs him to his chest. _How is this real?_ Liam thinks.

“Is it weird that I really want to kiss you again?”

Zayn ducks down and presses him mouth to Liam’s in a quick kiss.

 

-

  
When the guy that videotaped them leads them back into the other room they were both in before, Liam slightly shifts on his heels as he stares through the corner of his eyes at the fit bloke he just kissed. And it was a pretty magical kiss, that left Liam all tingly in his stomach and he can still taste the spearmint and feel the pressure in his mouth.

“Was I okay?” Zayn asks after he sees the boy staring.

“Yes,” he replies quickly, “I mean, yeah. . .was I?” He questions consciously, cursing himself when his cheeks heat up and he hides his face away into his shoulders.

Zayn nods with a quiet chuckle, placing one if his cigarettes that he picked from his pocket between his teeth, “how old are you?”

“Eighteen. But nineteen in August. You?”

“Twenty-two in January.”

He shifts again now playing with the sore on his pinky finger, Liam was—is—never good at small talk, especially with someone so gorgeous and so out of his league.

“Wanna like go for some coffee on campus?”

He should say no but he finds himself nodding as a huge smile invades his lips. And Zayn actually blushes as he makes Liam lead the way out of the school building. They don’t talk on their way to Timothy’s Coffee House but it isn’t awkward not even when Zayn catches Liam staring at him with crinkle brown, puppy-like eyes and he has to laugh and tease him with a little ruffle in his hair.

 

-

 

They end up staying at the Coffee House until the sun is down and the sky is dark purplish-blue and when the barista tells them if they want to stay longer they’re going to have buy more than a banana nut muffin and two peppermint teas; Zayn ends up buying himself and Liam another tea and blueberry muffin before continuing their conversation about what their best mates are like.

But they end up leaving when Liam sees the time and tells him that his mum might get worried if he doesn’t get home right now, and of course Zayn doesn’t let the opportunity of teasing Liam to a deep, cheek-aching blush and gushes out, “aw, you’re a momma’s boy I should’ve guessed when you told me you still let your mum shop for you.”

“‘M not. Maybe a little,” he confesses.

Zayn doesn’t realize that he follow Liam all the home until they’re standing on his porch. And he loves the way Liam is so shy with him and how a blush stays permanent on his chubby cheeks or how when he’s under Zayn stare he rocks back and forth on his heel in the cutest way.

“Will I see you ever?”

“Yeah, you know all my not so hiding spots.”

“I mean like, do you ever want to see me again?” Liam looks up at him with a slight frown.

Zayn cups his cheeks and swipes his thumb over Liam’s plump, pink bottom lip and nods. “Course, you think I’ll tell you where I go if I didn’t want to see you again?”

The younger boy shrugs, “thought you were being nice.”

“You’re real cute, Li.” He laughs kissing his forehead as Liam leans in then wraps his arms loosely around Zayn’s waist and taking a deep breath just because.

“So I can text you tonight? or tomorrow after class?”

“Whenever, mate.”

Then Zayn attaches their mouths again, leaving Liam gasping and smirks as he moves his mouth fast against the boy’s making him not catch up to the rhythm. And Liam falls slack into Zayn’s arms because he didn’t know anybody that could be such an amazing kisser, and when Zayn pulls away kissing him one last time before Liam can register what’s going on Zayn is already down halfway down his sidewalk.

“Text me alright?”

“Okay, I will.”

“Good. It was nice kissing you and meeting you, night.”

Liam nods dumbly before making his way inside his house. His touches his lips as the tingly sensation still lingers and he doesn’t know that he mum is watching him as she’s leaned up on the door.

“Who was that, Honey?”

“Mum, noooooo!” he whines out as he races up the stairs before his mum can say anything else.

He smiles when he falls face first into his bed because yeah, today is the best day, maybe.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> This was horrible and completely rushed but yeah. Did you enjoy it?
> 
> -  
> twitter: @2008ZIAM  
> tumblr: uanziamstan


End file.
